Untouchable
by A Paper Flower
Summary: That's what she was. Or, at least, what she should be in Soul's opinion. Oneshot, SoMa fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

**Untouchable**

He has been her partner for years, but never once seen her go on a date.

She'd been asked, of course. No matter how many times her teased her about her small chest and other features, he couldn't ignore what outwardly made her very beautiful.

Her slender, long legs. Her olive green eyes that gave away every emotion she had. Her small mouth, perfectly fit to her face. Her ash blonde hair that started curling below her shoulders.

She was honestly very, very pretty. Sure, she wasn't as developed as Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty, but she didn't need to be.

She was also beautiful inside. Completely and utterly loyal to her friends, and such a determined person. Smart, caring, strong. She was nearly pure light, with a little bit of a violent streak. But he liked a girl that could kick serious ass.

Not that he'd ever tell her. She was his partner, the one she trusted with her life. That was something he didn't mess up.

She was Maka the Untouchable. She would kindly refuse any date that she was offered, seemingly while being calm and collected. But he could see right through that. She was nervous. The guys that asked her were disappointed, since they had worked up all that courage to ask the great scythe meister out. It also didn't help that her loyal partner would send a deadly glare their way as they talked to her.

But what could he do? It was instict.

_Stay away from my partner._

Those are the words that he almost growled out each time. He was dreading the day that Maka actually agreed to go on a date. What would he do?

Killing was against the law, sadly. And it was not cool.

Anyway, he had nothing to worry about, right?

* * *

"Hey, Soul?" Her voice came from behind him. He was just lazily lying on the couch, watching some action movie.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning around.

He never should have done that.

"Can you zip me?"

Those words made him freeze.

There was his partner, standing with her back turned to him. The thing that caught his eye was the clothing she was wearing. A stunning, dark green dress that cut off a few inches above her knees. As his eyes wandered over her figure, he noticed black high heels on her feet. She didn't like wearing heels, so why?

"It's stuck," she said after the silence went on longer than it should have. Soul scrambled out of his seat, moving around the couch quickly. The back of the dress was open, the gap dangerously exposing more than it should. He took a breath, putting one shaking hand on her shoulder and the other on the zipper. Slowly, he zipped up the dress, working past the snags when it caught on fabric.

Maka turned around slowly as he finished, giving him a smile. He then noticed that her hair was a little more wavy than normal, and she had on a slight touch of makeup. Just enough to enhance her eyes.

"Maka, you look..." _Amazing. Stunning. Beautiful._ "...cool."

His meister raised an eyebrow, but smiled wider. "Thanks, Soul."

"Why are you...?" Unable to find the words, he used his hands to gesture to all of her.

"Dressed like this? Because I-" She was cut off by a knock on their apartment door.

"I got it," he stated, moving to the door before his partner could even move. He opened their door, freezing in his tracks.

A guy.

Someone dressed in dress clothes, with flowers in his grip. He had a nervous look on his pale face when Soul looked him over harshly.

"Um...is Maka there?"

Maka? That's why he was here? There's no way. _Get out of here, you filthy-_

"I'm right here!" The girl pushed him aside, smiling at the boy while Soul glared at him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No, I should be thanking you for agreeing," the mystery boy said, handing her the flowers. Soul resisted the urge to grab the flowers and stomp them into the ground.

"Let's go, or else we'll be late," Maka said, grabbing her coat and sending one last look at Soul on her way out the door. "Bye, Soul!"

The door closed behind her, leaving Soul standing right where he was.

Maka.

Dress.

Guy.

Flowers.

Together.

Date.

What. The. _Hell_.

Whatever happened to Maka the Untouchable?! The girl who would never accept a date? The girl with trust issues? The girl that only trusted a select few males?

Where'd his Maka go?

_Idiot, she's still Maka._ Why was he even worrying about this?

Soul dragged himself to the couch, ignoring Blair's farewell as she went off to work.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Maka entered the dark apartment silently, setting her coat down by the door. At this time of night, Soul would be asleep, and Blair would either still be working or asleep also.

That's why it startled her when she found her partner slouching on the couch, three empty containers of ice cream around him. The television was playing some random movie, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to it, aimlessly eating ice cream out of another container.

"Soul...?"

Her voice snapped him out of that sorry state, and he turned to her, yawning a little. She frowned.

"What are you still doing up?" she asked, looking at the clock for the time. He grunted.

"Waiting for you, idiot," he grumbled out. Maka raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior, shrugging off any insult.

"Where's Blair?"

"Asleep."

"How was her day?"

"Fine."

"Did you make dinner?"

"No."

"Do you want me to?"

"Doesn't matter."

All of his replies were short, almost as if he didn't want to talk to her. Fine. He could be that way.

"I'm going to bed, then," she stated, waiting for him to say something. When he went back to munching harshly on his ice cream, she paused. His soul was in a frenzy. The conflicting emotions made her head spin.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

She didn't mean to say it as harsh as she did, but she was quite frustrated with her partner. She saw Soul tense, setting down the ice cream container, which was nearly empty.

"Did you have a good time?" She heard the strain in his voice, and she nodded, still a little peeved for not getting her question answered.

"I did," Maka answered, smiling faintly as the memories resurfaced. "We went to the movies, then an art museum for a quick look around, then went to dinner."

"Sounds fun." The words were deceiving. She knew her partner well enough to know something wasn't right.

"Soul?" she questioned, moving to sit next to him on the couch. He turned away from her, gritting his teeth. She rested a hand on his tense arm. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

She didn't believe him. She already tried two different approaches - what else could she do?

"I'm going out again tomorrow," she said, waiting to gauge his reaction.

"Fine, whatever. Have fun on your date."

As he stood up to leave, she thought about his words. One word in particular.

Date.

Date?

_Date!_

That's it! It all made sense now. Liz had been right all along.

She cracked a smile, trying to suppress her giggles while her cheeks went a little pink. Her white haired partner turned to her, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Why are you laughing?" he grumbled out, and she started laughing harder.

"Because," she began, trying to speak through the giggles. "You're jealous!"

Soul fixed her with an offended expression that she had rarely seen on his face.

"No!" he protested, suddenly more awake than he was before. She looked around at the ice cream containers, finding the situation even more hilarious.

_He was stress eating ice cream like a broken hearted little girl!_

"You were jealous, and you were acting like a teenage girl!"

Soul cheeks got pink, looking over the ice cream with a disdainful expression.

"So what? What reason would I have to be jealous, tiny tits?" Maka stopped laughing to whack him atop the head, huffing at the insult. He held his head. "It's not like I care who you date."

"I wasn't on a date."

Maka found his shocked expression hilarious.

"_What?_"

"That was Liz's boyfriend, idiot," she explained. "He came here to pick me up for a meeting with the girls. I never said I was on a date."

"Why didn't you let me take you?"

"You told me that your motorcycle needed fixing, remember?"

"Then why'd he come?"

"Liz sent him. She said something about seeing your reaction."

"Damn."

They had both played into the elder Thompson sister's hands.

But at least Maka was still untouchable, right?

She also owed Liz twenty bucks.

* * *

**I again had something grand planned, but completely forgot. Stupid school. The POV switched halfway through, so sorry.**

**Soul was a little OOC, but it's okay. I like the jealous Soul. :D**

**If anything confused you, just tell me and I'll either fix, or tell you what I probably messed up atrociously.**

**Leave a review if you can!**


End file.
